Playful Torture
by Reno the lover
Summary: Chloe has been having these S&M fantasies. An older, more experienced ginger is about to bring her nightmares to life. (Attempting something more than M, possible rape and torture in later chapters, don't like don't read, don't flag, you have been warned.) This was my first request for a fanfiction since I got back into writing ideas are welcome.


Playful Torture

(A/N) Now I have only watched Smallville for a very short time when it first came out. I don't want to portray the series the wrong way so it's taking me a while to upload (Also I work full-time and attend school). I know the characters because I'm familiar with the DC universe, however I also know the cast played everyone … differently than the DC writers intended. So I had a request to write this one but I'm doing it in AU so that I can still write the story without trying to perfect Smallvill's storyline too much. Needless to say this was my first request and a challenge at that.

Ch 1 I know what you want

Three days … it had been three days since Margret had asked the favor of Chloe, and for three days she had been anxious.

Her husband died when Clark was still young and she had yet to look at another man but today her son would graduate, more importantly, her son's friend would also graduate.

The plan was carefully laid out to keep Clark and his hyper-senses from suspicion. He would be out with Lois, the two had started dating a while ago; so it was easy to get him out of the house and invite the perky blond over.

Three days ago …

"Clark, what time are you going to pick up Lois?"

"I'm on my way out now!" he called from the kitchen, tightening his shoes.

"Take the car this time," she called.

Clark rolled his eyes, "But my way is faster."

Margret came to the door, "What did we talk about? If you want to keep your secret you need to be more discrete. You know who's out there looking for you."

"If it will make you happy mom," he embraced her and grabbed the keys.

"Love you."

"Love you," he headed out the door with a sigh on his lips.

Twenty minutes later a blue Ford Escort pulled up. And the usually cheerful blond made her way inside, "Ms. Kent, I got your text."

"Come in Chloe," said Margret looking at a slightly nervous teen.

"I'm not sure I understand … it said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"It's about your art work," said Margret, "could you come into the living room?"

Chloe had started a craft project for a play at school and found herself doodling between scenes. She had decided to start an online journal with her sketches to try and express and tell a story.

Margret sat at the sofa, Chloe took the seat next to her. "Clark wasn't too thrilled that I started the website."

"Chloe, you started drawing and uploading because you wanted to try something new I can tell. But your S&M sketches, are very detailed. I was wondering if we could talk about it. What's been on your mind, why the sudden change from makeshift crafts and poetry to leather and mouth gags?" said the woman bluntly.

A tinge of blush graced the girl's cheeks, "I don't know maybe it's a phase," the two sat in silence for a moment, "But I have been … having these dreams, these visions of trying some of the things I have drawn out," she admitted, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect … well you to even find out about all of this. This is awkward."

"Have you met someone?" pressed the woman.

"No."

"Who are the dreams about?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Promise not to get upset?"

"Promise," Margret smiled kindly but something behind her eyes spoke of danger and Chloe had to revert her gaze, "It's of a woman … with red/brown hair, tying me up."

Now it was Margret's turn to blush. She shifted in her seat, a warmth growing inside her.

"Silly I know," said Chloe.

"No, you just don't know what you want."

Chloe sighed.

"But I do," said Margret finally.

Chloe turned to look and Margret had planted a kiss on the girl's plump mouth.

(A/N: Having a slow start here because I hate set up sometimes. But the next Ch has the goods. Upload asap.)


End file.
